Loving Hatred
by hannahhhstylesss
Summary: Charlotte is the daughter of Simon Cowell, and moves into the x-factor house for the whole 10 weeks. Whilst making new friends she also finds herself a curly headed love interest named harry styles, but confusing her feelings is it love, lust or hatred?
1. Chapter 1

I suppose most people would think of it being amazing when you're the daughter to Simon Cowell, in reality it's actually a pain in the ass. There's no privacy and no genuine people, and when you're a

16 year old girl, that's the main thing on your mind. So my dad's 'great' idea was to move me into the x-factor house with the other contestants so, in his words, I could mix with my kind of people. By

that I guessed he meant age and status but I'm still unsure.

Although I knew I was only going to be staying there for a maximum of 10 weeks, I didn't want to be completely miserable the whole time, so I promised my dad I would make an effort. Don't get me

wrong I have friends, lots of them, but I only have about two that I can trust entirely. Tara and Hannah, they were my best friends, stuck with me throughout everything and I loved them. The

attention from guys got extremely irritating too, with my dark brown hair and green eyes, I wasn't exactly stunning. In fact, I would say I was ordinary next to Tara and Becks, they both had brown

hair and blue eyes but there was something about them that stood out.

'Charlotte darling! Hurry up, the cars out front!' my dads' shouting shook me out out of my thoughts, and I pulled on my scruff boots quickly, not even bothering to tie them, and ran down the stairs of

our 'house'. I called it that to at least have some normality, but in reality it was a fucking mansion. Once I got to the bottom I noticed my packed suitcases being put into the car by our driver, then it hit

me, I was going to live in a house packed with strangers for 10 weeks... save me.

Honestly, I loved my life, but it did get overwhelming at times, so when I stepped out of the car after an hour and a half journey and was met with at least 10 paparazzi , let's just say I wasn't exactly

happy. I pushed my way through the crowd and waited for someone to open the doors to the x-factor house whilst I knocked. Finally, a woman opened it, she only looked young but she was

gorgeous, dark hair pulled back into a bun, tan and brown eyes.

'Oh hi, I'm Rebecca, you must be Charlotte?' she had a very strong scouse accent and I immediately recognised her from watching audition tapes with my dad.

'Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you', I tried to be as pleasant as possible, but to put it bluntly, I wasn't in the mood.

She offered to carry one of my bags in for me, and of course I accepted with a smile, there was too much for me to carry by myself.

'Everyone's been really excited to meet you', Rebecca looked back at me while we walked into the living room to place my bags in there.

'Really? I've been looking forward to it, it's going to be great!' I smiled, it was ok to lie a little, I was already adjusting so maybe it wasn't going to be that bad. We sat down on the sofa and started

talking about everything until four new faces appeared in the room.

'This is Rebecca, again!' the first Rebecca replied, laughing,

'Nice to meet you, I'm Charlotte' I smiled back,

'Same to you ,You can just call me Bex, save the confusion!' She grinned, she was quite petite, short read hair and seemed really nice.

'I'm Sophia' a gorgeous blonde said, looking at me,'and this is Geneva and Esther' she smiled pointing to the two other girls.

'Hey, oh you're Bella Amie?' I questioned, remembering the names from yet again, audition tapes.

They all smiled at me and nodded, I suppose it wasn't going to be as torturous as I thought, I mean, I had already met 5 genuinely lovely girls.

After talking for a following 10 minutes I decided to go and unpack before getting to into conversation, I got up and headed over to my 3 huge suitcases, stopping just to contemplate how this would

work...Sophia and Bex laughed and offered to grab one each and show me to my room.

'Sorry chick but you're room is next to the boys' Bex said giggling slightly,

'I'm sure they're not that bad, right?' I asked sceptically holding back a grin.

'Lets just say we've all only been in this house for 2 days and the one direction lads have already trashed their room and irritated Wagner and Mary, good luck hun' Sophia said winking.

I couldn't help but laugh at that, before we'd actually got to my room, we'd bumped into Matt, Aiden, Nicolo, Mary and Katie. They were all lovely especially Katie and Aiden.

Finally, we rounded a corner and came to two end rooms, one obviously mine and the other, one directions'.

'Well, we'll leave you to get unpacked hun' Bex said as she turned around,

'Give us a shout if you need anything' Sophia laughed before slapping Bex on the ass and running downstairs. God, those two I can tell, were going to be great friends. Before I unpacked I had a good

look at my room, of course it wasn't as big as my one back home but it was nice, Everything was white, the walls, the bed, everything, the only colour in the room were the curtains, bed spread and

the occasional picture hung on the wall. Yeah, I could tell, this stay was going to be fun.

I decided to call my dad after I'd unpacked, just to let him know that everything was sorted, I only had to wait about half a minute before he picked up;

'Charlotte, how is everything do you like it?'

'Hey dad, yeah it's great, I've only met about half of everyone so far, but they're all lovely'

'That's good sweetheart, listen I've got to go but I'll speak to you soon, yes?'

'Sure that's fine, bye dad'

'Goodbye Darling, I love you'

And cue the dial tone, I guess that was another side to this life, hardly ever getting to spend time with your dad, and it's not even like I can talk to my mum about anything because she died when I

was 4 because of cancer.

I jumped after I'd heard a slight knock on my door and I looked up to find a girl smiling at me,

'Hey, I just thought I'd come and introduce myself, I'm Cher' she said walking over to my place upon the windowsill, it was amazing how much she resembled Cheryl Cole, but she had a very hard look

about her, none-the-less like the rest she seemed lovely.

'Hey I'm Charlotte, nice to meet you' I said grinning at her, knowing we'd end up friends. After talking for ages in my room and being joined by Paije, FYD, Diva Fever and Treyc my room was basically

packed and it was getting late, so everyone said they were going to get something to eat or go to sleep, something along those lines. The only people I hadn't met yet were John Adeleye, Storm Lee,

Wagner and of course one direction. Apparently they were all in their rooms, which I definitely knew for one direction considering all afternoon I've heard screaming, boys will be boys.

It was coming up to midnight now and after I'd had my shower, I went downstairs to meet the rest of the people, which I did apart from the one direction boys again they were still in their room. The

only person that I didn't particularly like was Wagner, his moods and actions kind of freaked me out slightly.

'Babe, sure you don't want anything to eat?' Matt said to me as I was leaning against the kitchen counter,

'I'm fine thanks Matt, I actually think I'm going to head off to bed' I said mid-yawn, I was exhausted,

'Alright, I'll see you in the morning darling' he smiled. I wandered through the living room, saying night to the remaining people, as nearly everyone was in bed. I reached my room and changed into my

shorts and tank top, my pyjamas, grabbed my toothbrush and headed to the bathroom. I obviously forgot to knock because when I walked in I was met with a half naked guy.

'I'm so sorry, I was just going to bru-'

'it's ok' he cut me off grinning, it was only now I began to notice how beautiful he was, he had a mop of curly brown hair, green eyes, and a crooked smile with... oh he has dimples. Fuck me now!

'I'm Harry, you're Charlotte right?' he asked interrupting my staring,

'right' I said, 'do you mind?' I asked holding up my toothbrush,

'go ahead' he nodded, just grabbing his toothbrush.

It was silent while we brush our teeth apart from the occasional murmur of a 'sorry' if we knocked the others arm. I rinsed my mouth out while he stood staring.

'Yes?' I hinted, slightly weirder out,

'nothing, I'm going to bed' and he just walked out. I was so confused, what was up with him? I walked out of the bathroom and toward my crossing someone's path on my way.

'Charlotte?' he screamed making me jump slightly,

'Erm yeah, not to be rude but, who are you?' I responded giggling slightly at his massive grin plastered across his face,

'I'm Louis, just curious but have you seen a torch anywhere?' he looked at me vaguely,

'No sorry, why?'

'Oh just me and Niall want to make shadow puppets' the thing is I think he was serious so, but I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. He must have been at least 18 yet he acted half his age!

'It's not funny! It's a very serious matter!' he responded in false baby voice, before I knew it I was being picked up and carried into one directions room and flung onto someone's bed.

'I'm so sorry! I don't know why he-' I was going to keep on apologising until I realised who I was sitting on,

'You always seem to be apologising to me' Harry said smirking,

'mhm... so I'm going to go' I jumped off Harry and headed toward the door, nearly making it until Louis decided to introduce me to the rest of the boys. After about 15 minutes I was getting tired so I

said goodnight and started walking to my room, just before I left the room, Harry caught my eye staring at me again, he smiled at me, his dimples showing, and I walked back to my room and got into

bed. It's safe to say I know who I'll be dreaming of tonight.

* * *

**This is my first story so I hope you all like it, as far as I know there's no mistakes in it so it should be alright, please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up feeling relieved that yesterday was over with but also excited for the day ahead of me. I don't know why but today just had a different feel to it, maybe it was because I had met everyone?

Turning to look at the clock beside me I decided to get up, it was 8 O'clock so it was pretty early-ish, anyway I wasn't exactly sure about what time the rest of the contestants got up. After getting a

shower and going through my 'morning rituals' in the bathroom I headed back to my room to get ready. I only used minimal make-up so It didn't take me long to do and I decided just to touch up my

natural curls with curlers so I could spend my time deciding what to wear. I finally decided on blue, ripped skinny jeans, an oversized jumper and scruff boots. When I was ready I went downstairs to

get some water, I didn't tend to really eat breakfast, I guessed not everybody was up because of most of the bedroom doors being shut plus it was silent, so I supposed I'd be on my own for a while.

I'd just reached the bottom of the stairs when I heard sighing coming from the kitchen, I decided I'd go and see who it was, as I peered around the corner I saw Harry searching through all the doors

and cupboards, once again in his boxers, does this boy ever get dressed? I walked in slowly to be careful not to startle him as he hadn't realised I was in there get. It was only when I pulled out a

kitchen chair that he turned around and jumped slightly.

'Sorry, did I scare you?' I smirked,

'Erm, n-no, I just didn't expect anyone to be down here is all, what are you doing up this early anyway?' He replied mirroring my smirk, still leaning against the kitchen work surfaces.

'It's not early, It's quarter past 9' I stated raising an eyebrow laughing slightly,

'Oh, guess I've been down here for longer than I realised' he squinted his eyes, and put his hand to his head,

'You alright? What were you looking for?' I questioned,

'Yeah, I've just got a head-ache and I was looking for paracetamol but I can't find any' He replied going back to looking in the cupboards, while he was doing so I realised there was a box of

paracetamol next to the sink, I went and got them, so I could pass them to him, he was sitting down in my place now with his head in his hands.

'Here' I smiled down at him, taking the seat opposite, he didn't say anything just smiled back, took them from me.

'You know, I feel like I recognise you from somewhere' I said looking intently at him trying to figure it out.

'I couldn't say the same for you' he smiled, 'I don't think I've ever met someone like you before' he laughed,

'and how is that funny?' I quizzed, trying not to grin,

'it's not, it's just... I don't think I've ever seen a girl as beautiful as you are,' he smiled his dimply smile,'or as nice' he added, holding up the paracetamol box grinning now.

'Thank you' I said quietly, I didn't exactly know what to say, he didn't say anything back he just looked at me, smiling slightly but not quite completely. I looked back and it was then his smile grew

bigger and I was pretty sure that mine matched. I never realised how quiet it actually was until Louis ran downstairs.

'Good-morning people!' he shouted in a sing-song voice,

'God, Louis, Shut the fuck up. Fucking prick.' Harry grumbled grabbing his head again as Louis strolled into the kitchen.

'Oh I'm sorry Hazza, does you have a temperature' Louis whispered in a baby voice scrunching up Harry's curls and rubbing his forehead. I couldn't help but laugh at that, which of course earned me a

glare from Harry and a wink from Louis. Even though I was still laughing slightly I mouthed sorry to Harry when Louis had gone to make some toast, he just laughed back and shrugged it off.

'Toast m'lady?' Louis wandered towards me holding out a plate,

'No I'm good thanks' food in the morning made me seriously ill, I'm not sure why, and with that Louis took his toast and ran, literally ran, to his room making sure to make as much noise possible along

the way. Everyone was getting up now, you could hear shuffling and talking upstairs but it was still only me and Harry downstairs, to be honest it was getting awkward.

'I'm going to go upstairs, I'll see you later' I said, standing up and edging away from the table,

'alright, I'm going to go and get dressed anyway' he smiled. I'm not sure what it was about him, but even just when he smiled I felt like kissing him senseless, it was probably the dimples, yeah.

Once I was back in my room, I grabbed my phone and saw I had 2 missed calls, clicking on the list it showed they were from Tara, I completely forgot that I said I'd call her a 10, it was now half past.

Searching her number in my contacts I quickly pressed call and literally within 2 rings she had answered:

'Charl!'

'Just deafen me yeah?'

'Don't exaggerate, so how are things in the hizz house?'

'Why am I friends with you? And alright so far...'

'Because I take pity on losers and any hot guys, spill the bizz!'

'Once again, talk like a normal person you retard and there's a few, I can think of one that you'd like, his name's Zayn'

'Ahhh! Is he sexy, chick when can I come round?'

'No he's a complete tramp, what do you think? Tonight? I don't think anything is happening so you can come and meet everyone'

'Ok honeybee, see you about 7-ish, love you'

'love you too T'

I could always count on her to cheer me up, what ever the time or day, I don't even know what I'd do if we weren't best friends. I hadn't even realised I was laughing at our conversation until Harry

had appeared,

'What's so funny?' he grinned,

'Just my friend' I put it bluntly, I had to find a way to stop feeling attracted to this guy even if it meant being rude,

'I just came to give you this, you left it in the bathroom' he held out my make-up bag,

'thanks' and he walked out. Urgh Charlotte, why are you such a bitch? I could never be horrible to someone who didn't deserve it, I had too much of a conscience. Just as I was about to go and

apologize Bex popped her head through the door,

'Y'alright chicken? Just asking if you want anything, me and Gen are going the shops'

'No I'm fine but, erm, is Harry in is room?'

'I think they just went out to rehearsals' she smiled,

'Do you have is number then, I need to ask him something?'

She nodded and prompted for me to hand her my phone, she typed in a number and handed in back,

'In a bit then' she laughed and walked out. I decided to text harry because I wanted to apologize,

**I'm sorry if I was rude before, it wasn't intentional :) Charl x**

I hated when people abbreviated their words, it was one of my pet hates, I genuinely hoped we were alright, I think it'd be a shame if we didn't talk he seemed... different. It had only been about 3

minutes and the light on my blackberry started flashing red.

**It's fine :) how did you get my number stalker? ;) x**

I giggled slightly, thank god no one was around, and thought of how easy he was to talk, well text.

**Bex gave it me, I'm happy we're good :) x**

It felt like as soon as I'd sent it, he'd text back,

**Hmm sure ;) rehearsals are nearly finished, do you want to go somewhere with me after? :) x**

I immediately text back,

**Sure x**

And that one text left a big smile on my face, what was happening?

It had been roughly half an hour after mine and Harry's texting session and I could hear the cars pulling up with the contestants bounding through the doors, I hadn't got changed for going out but I

had tied my hair up and put a bandanna in, it looked quite nice actually, for a change. I was unplugging my phone from charging when I was grabbed from behind, of course making me scream. I heard

laughing and I was put down and saw Harry grinning at me,

'You douche!' I shouted, half laughing, half serious, trying to stare him down, he glanced up at me, now sitting on my bed and pulled me down onto his knee, still looking in my eyes he moved his head

closer and turned slightly to whisper in my ear.

'Lets go'

I was seriously speechless, what just happened? He pulled me up holding my wrist and headed out the door, I could hear him going down the stairs, so I took these few seconds to compose my self. I

look in the mirror and I looked alright, not completely red like I had expected. Grabbing my phone and bag I heard harry shouting at the bottom of the stairs,

'Charlotte! I'm leaving, I don't care if you're with me, but that was kind of the point!'

I stood at the top of the stairs and raised one eyebrow at him,

'I don't have to come you know' being sarcastic, not realising how my plan could completely backfire on me.

'Alright' he laughed and walked out. Oh, my, god, any need?

I ran downstairs quickly expecting him to be at the end of the path but when I got outside he was gone,

'You didn't really think I'd go on my own did you?' I could feel his warm breath hitting the back of my neck, spinning round Harry was leaning against the door-frame smirking down at me. Instead of

answering his question I just carried on walking, I didn't realise how close next to me he was until I felt our hands touch slightly, which shocked me so I looked at him closely, it didn't seem to phase

him in the slightest and he just carried on walking. I didn't think he'd even noticed until I felt him grab my hand, I smiled up at him whilst he just showed of his dimples yet again.

'Lets play a game?' I suggested feeling the atmosphere getting a bit heavier.

'Sure' he mocked my answer from our texts,

'20 questions?' I looked at him and he motioned for me to go first, 'Hmm, What's your full name?'

He laughed slightly before answering,

'Harry Edward Styles, same question to you' he smiled

'Charlotte Rose Cowell' I liked my name, I thought it suited me, obviously so did Harry as he said

'suits you' whilst grinning.

'Ok lets see, are you single and do you like anyone?'

'That's 2 questions' He stated while smirking,

'Alright smart ass, are you single?'

'yes, you?'

'mhm, answer the second part' I pushed him and realised we'd stopped walking,

'I guess I do, what about you?'

'get your own questions' I started laughing and walked off slightly feeling awkward in case I gave it away that I wanted to marry him, or you know, kiss him, either suits me.

'avoiding my question? Something to hide miss Cowell?' he'd caught up to me and winked

'No, and I'm not sure if I like anyone' I stated, it was true. To a certain extent I suppose.

'You're not sure? It's not hard' he laughed

'Yeah, I don't know him well enough'

'Tell me about him'

'I'd rather not' I cringed slightly, not visibly but mentally,

'what about if I tell you who I like?'

'I may consider it Mr Styles, who?' I smirked up at him, he moved in closer so our fronts were pressed against each other, looking down at me he glanced in my eyes and said one word that made me

feel a million emotions at once.

'You.'


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know what to say, what did he _want _me to say? He just looked down at me, not smiling, not frowning, just... staring. I didn't want to hurt him, I mean I've only known him a day and a half!

'Harry...' I started, 'I'm sorry.'

'For what?' he asked, confused.

'For what I'm about to say' I paused, to check he knew what was coming, by the look on his face he did. 'We've only known each other for, for barely two days! It's impossible to have feelings for someone after that

amount of time, I just don't want to ruin our friendship.'

He didn't say anything and wouldn't make eye contact, great I've just wounded his ego, nice one Charl! I didn't wait for a reply, not that I thought I was getting one, I just slowly made my way back to the house,

which thankfully wasn't far.

Most contestants were at rehearsals except for Matt, Aiden and the rest of One Direction, I didn't talk to them, well apart from them asking where Harry was, I just told them he didn't want to come back yet which

was partially true. When I got up to my room I slammed the door in frustration and grabbed my phone off the bed, I had one new message, my heart sunk a little when I saw it wasn't Harry, why?

_Tara: _

_Is it alright if I come round in like half an hour Charl? Mum's pissing me right off! xxxxx_

I was kind of relieved that she could come round earlier, she was the only one I wanted to talk to right now...

_To Tara:_

_Yeah that's fine Tar, I need to talk to you anyway so hurry up yo' ass! xxxxx _

It had only been about fifteen minutes before I heard a knock at the door, and a very loud voice, I made my way downstairs to see Tara standing with Aiden, presumably asking who she was. She ran up and hugged

me when she saw me,which quite literally, knocked the breath out of me, leaving Aiden to wander back to Matt.

'Babes! What was up on the phone?' she eyed me up, I gave her a look that said 'I'll tell you later' when I noticed half the contestants sat in the living room watching us. I decided to go over and join them, I mean I

_was _here to 'enjoy' myself wasn't I? After introducing Tara to everybody, well not everybody, it was only really Matt, Aiden, Katie, Cher, Belle Amie and One Direction, Harry still wasn't back and the older contestants

tended to stay out of the way, anyway after everybody had been introduced we sat talking for at least an hour. It was fun, I'd forgot how it felt to be around genuine people plus I hadn't laughed this much in ages,

Louis and Zayn were hilarious! I was really starting to feel relaxed around everyone, I loved them already!

'So anyway, we just found him in the shower, fully clothed! I mean I was like 'Louis, man! Get a gri-' Niall stopped short of his story when we heard to front door slam shut.

'Harry, my man!' Zayn shouted as Harry walked through the room and into the kitchen, just giving a slight nod to acknowledge him. I wanted to go and apologize over and over again but I had a feeling he wanted to

be left alone. After about ten minutes Harry came out of the kitchen with a bandage wrapped round his knuckles and went to sit next to Louis on the floor.

'Aw Hawwy!' Louis screamed stroking Harry's hand, making Harry whack him over the head with his good hand. I genuinely couldn't stay down here any longer, it didn't feel right, why was I suddenly feeling like this?

I got up, not looking at anyone, especially not Harry, and ran upstairs to my room. Flinging myself onto my bed I screamed into my pillow, muffling out enough noise for only me to hear.

I suddenly felt a hand stroking my back soothingly, I looked up and Tara was smiling down at me, I didn't say anything, we just hugged for a while, I'm so glad I have Tara I don't know what I'd do without her. She

pulled away from the hug and looked me sternly in the eyes.

'What's going on?' she asked, I didn't bother resisting because I knew she'd only end up finding out anyway, so I launched into the whole story of Harry and I.

'Babe, why do you get so defensive when someone says they like you?' I knew what she meant,

'I don't know! I just, I just wish it wasn't so hard!'

'You've pushed one of your best mates away this year Charl, you meant everything to Matt, do you really want to do the same to Harry?' Tara sighed, Matt was my best friend, other than Tara and Hannah, we'd

known each other since primary school but early this year he'd told me he loved me as more than a friend, I panicked and just left him, it got so awkward after that we just lost contact. I didn't realize I was crying

until I felt a hand wipe away my tear.

'I miss him.' I simply said,

'I know'

'I'm such a bitch, I don't want to hurt Harry, we barely know each other though!'

'You're not a bitch' she stopped 'do you like him Charl?'

'I-I think I do'

'Then just go for it, if it doesn't work out then fuck it, but if it does then, well you know. Just don't sit there regretting not going for what you want babe. You're my best mate, I hate seeing you cry, I just want you to

be happy.'

'I love you Tar' I smiled pulling her into a hug,

'I love you too' she whispered just as her phone vibrated against my arm, 'I've got to go Charl, remember what I said!' she smiled kissing me on the cheek and walking out the door. I'm so confused, I don't like Harry, do I?

No, it's only been two days, I can't. If I don't then why is it all I see his his smile and all I can hear is his laugh? Oh my God, I do, I like Harry. I need to talk to him.

'So you like me?' I looked up from the windowsill, Harry was leaning against the door-frame, his dimples showing.

'What?' I was slightly shocked, had he been listening to our whole conversation?

'You heard me.' he slowly walked over, smirking slightly, I didn't reply I didn't look at him either. I thought he'd gone until I felt his hot breath hitting the nape of my neck.

'Don't ignore me Charl' he pulled me off the windowsill and pressed his front into mine so we were standing face to face, well almost, he was a lot taller than me.

'Yes.' I whispered, I didn't have time to gauge his reaction, he pulled me into him and pressed his lips onto mine, it wasn't awkward, at all, it was full of passion and desire. The kiss was getting heated now as our lips

moved together in sync, it was like an electric current running through me, he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I allowed, as our tongues fought for dominance it was then I knew that I did have strong

feelings for Harry. My hands pulled at the curls at the base of his neck, whilst his hands were on my lower back pushing me into him. I pulled away needing air, looking down I smiled to my self, his arms were still

round me and he removed one to lift my chin to look at him.

'You're not going to walk off again are you?' he whispered smirking, I shook my head,

'Not this time' I smiled slightly,

'Good, because this time, I wouldn't let you go' he smiled looking into my eyes.

* * *

**I'm so sorry at how late this is, the only internet access I've had this month is on my phone literally! But I hope you like it.**


End file.
